Xigbar's Memory I
by LxHalo
Summary: Xigbar meets someone special, Dexla, who can get in touch with his real self and figures out how even though he may not physically have a heart, he can still feel love for another person.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like any other ordinary morning in the castle. Woke up, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and jumped in the shower for a good 10 minutes to wake up. Xigbar just yawned, rubbed his eyes and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He touched his hair and grimaced at the gray streaks that were so noticeable through it.

"Man! It feels like every day I get even grayer! I'm not even THAT old, "He moaned and then grabbed his hair tie to quickly pull it back into the low ponytail he had every day. It was always dark out, but he had grown so accustomed to this schedule that he didn't even need an alarm clock. He knew when to wake and where to go every day.

As he pulled on his gloves and slipped on his boots, the sound of Demyx and Axel shouting out something in laughter could be heard from the hall. They were talking about something that happened at dinner the night before. He smiled and grabbed his snipers for his next mission sets for the day.

"Hey Xiggy! You're awake finally! Saix has been waiting for you for awhile now. I'd hurry if I were you. You know how he gets when he's kept waiting," Demyx said and smirked. Axel seemed to glance at Xigbar with a strange look. Not an amused look but a look that said he knew something and Xigbar was part of this something.

"Where are you two headed anyway? You still have missions today too you know!" Xigbar said with a growl at Demyx and then stared at Axel for a moment suspiciously.

"Yeah, but you know I never do them! And Axel's waiting for Roxas to show up. So we're just hanging until then. YOU on the other hand, need to go to work. I mean that's what old guys like you do anymore: Work, sleep and gripe about us younger folk." Demyx taunted and Xigbar twitched his eye in fury.

"You little piece a-"

"Now now, Old man. Don't want your ticker to break now do we?" Demyx laughed and Xigbar tried to keep himself from reaching for his rifle. Axel walked between the two of them, arms outstretched toward Xigbar.

"OK now guys. Cool it. We don't wanna have Xemnas stepping in again. Demyx, you know that Xigbar IS second in command and you should at least respect him little." Axel said and Xigbar smirked and made a face at Demyx in triumph.

"That's right squirt! So respect my authority smart ass!" Xigbar said and looked up at Axel. Demyx shrugged, still smiling and started down the hall again.

"Axel…do you have something to tell me?" Xigbar asked and Axel grinned.

"Sorta…" Axel said and Xigbar growled.

"Well what then? I don't like being kept in the dark here," Xigbar snapped and Axel sighed and shook his head.

"You'll find out if you hurry up to the main room," Axel said as he turned and started to walk down the hall after Demyx. Xigbar watched Axel leave, still suspicious of what he knew and why he wouldn't tell him what it was. But he realized that unless he started moving now, Saix would most likely hunt him down and drag him there screaming in agony.

Xigbar turned to look down the hall toward the main room. Xion and Roxas walked past him on their way to the main room, giggling and chatting. Roxas blushed when Xion clung onto his arm.

"Oh, Xigbar! Are you going to see Saix too?" Roxas said when he noticed Xigbar standing alone. Xigbar nodded and Xion beamed at him kindly.

"Why don't you walk with us? It's never fun to be alone all the time," Xion said and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, Come on Xiggy," Roxas said in agreement and Xion grabbed Xigbar's hand, pulling him along down the hall as they walked toward the main room. Xion smiled and was in good spirits and Roxas seemed to be rather happy aswell. Xigbar couldn't see why everyone was so different today. It seemed like any other day to him. That's when he saw them. Saix stood in the center of the room with another cloaked and hooded figure that seemed to be quietly staring out the window, shoulders shaking a little in nervousness. Xaldin was sitting on one of the white couches with Luxord sitting on the other. They were playing cards and, by the look of anger across his face, Xaldin was losing horribly. Only to be expected honestly. Marluxia sat on the other side of the room on another white couch with Larxene, gossiping about the latest news in the castle.

"Ah, nice of you to finally join us Xigbar. I'd like for you to meet someone," Saix said glancing at the figure beside him. "This is our newest member. Number XV, Dexla."

The new member turned to look at Xigbar and the others and removed her hood. Xigbar seemed to stop in his tracks and his breath left him for a brief moment. Dexla's hair was long and silver white like snow and starlight. Her eyes were a deep sparkling violet that looked peaceful and quiet. Her pale complexion and tall thin figure looked fragile yet graceful like a swan. Xigbar had never seen such a beautiful woman and he began to blush as he speechlessly stared.

"H-Hello...I'm Dexla. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Dexla said bowing her head slightly and smiling. She was trying to look happy but her eyes looked scared and sad about something. Xion and Roxas both greeted Dexla with great warm smiles and Xigbar still stared.

"Hi Dexla! I'm Xion! It's nice to meet you!" Xion said kindly and laughing a little in excitement. Dexla smiled and laughed back a little.

"I'm Roxas. Looking' forward to working with you," Roxas said shaking her hand. Dexla nodded at him and then glanced over at Xigbar. She looked at him peacefully, waiting for a response from him.

"Go on Xiggy," Xion said poking Xigbar on the shoulder. Xigbar seemed to snap out of it and cleared his throat embarrassed.

"U-uh Hi there. I'm Xigbar," Xigbar stammered as he stumbled forward a little as he tried to shake Dexla's hand. Dexla took his hand lightly in hers and shook it slowly, all the while beaming a kind smile at him. Xigbar could tell something was different just by her touch. It was strange, but she was not like the other members at all. Like she had something everyone else lacked.

"Today is Dexla's first day obviously and she will be going on her first mission today as well. Mostly just training, nothing too serious. Xigbar," Saix explained and then turned to Xigbar who snapped his attention back at him. " Xemnas has ordered you to take her with you on your first mission. You are to train and get her acquainted with her unique powers, whatever they may be."

"Wait, you're saying you don't even know what her powers are?" Xigbar asked and Saix shook his head.

"Unfortunately, we have not been able to figure them out. She has not been showing any signs of magic or elemental anything. We're not quite sure what her talent is and that's why we're placing it with you to find out," Saix said handing a file to Xigbar. Xigbar snatched it and looked it over.

"Gathering hearts again I see. When are the exciting missions gonna start huh?" Xigbar said with a slight whine and Dexla giggled a little at Xigbar's immature attitude. She found his aura quite funny.

"Look, I don't make the missions, I just hand them out. Now quit your bitching and go already. You're wasting time." Saix said now ignoring Xigbar and handing files out to Roxas and Xion. Xigbar stuck out his tongue in annoyance at Saix who pretended he didn't notice. He then turned to Dexla, grinning.

"You know how to teleport yet?" He asked and Dexla shyly shook her head blushing, embarrassed.

"No I'm sorry. I'm not very good."She said quietly.

"Hey, no worries. Come on,"Xigbar said taking Dexla's hand and pulling her toward him. He held her close to his side and as quick as a blink, they were engulfed in black smoke like clouds. They cleared and the two of them were in a completely different place. Xigbar let go of Dexla and walked forward to take a look around. They seemed to be in a jungle like landscape, with vines and tall canopy trees surrounding them. They were standing in a clearing alone.

"Where are we?" Dexla asked looking at some beautiful birds that were cawing and screeching on a nearby branch.

"I dunno. I think some sorta rainforest. Haven't been here yet."Xigbar said shrugging and then turned to Dexla. "So, we should start trainin'."

Dexla nodded but looked unsure of herself. She had never fought before and she was afraid of what Xigbar would think if she couldn't defend herself.

"Okay, so do you know…"Xigbar began and then he, without looking, snapped out his gun and shot a heartless in the side, stunning it in its place. "What this is?"

"A heartless?" Dexla answered.

"Exactly. You're very smart. And do you know what this heartless carries?" Xigbar asked and Dexla nodded.

"A heart."

"Right again. Now this sort of mission we're on is probably one of the simplest. You're to go in, kill a few of these things, collect the hearts and head back to the castle. Nothing to it. Well, unless you're working with Zexion, then you're here for hours collecting double the amount cause he's a god-damn perfectionist,"Xigbar said and the mumbled to himself. Dexla walked over to the Heartless and cocked her head to the side as she seemed to study it intently.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Xigbar asked not sure what was so confusing about this concept.

"Why do we collect these hearts? What's the purpose?" Dexla asked looking back at Xigbar.

"Well…we, and I mean the entire organization, are trying to reach something called "Kingdom Hearts". When we do, we'll get our hearts back…become 'someone' and no longer be a nobody." Xigbar answered Dexla seemed to stare at him trying to process this information.

"But…I thought I already had a heart?" Dexla said.

"No, you were born like the rest of us. You don't have a heart, that's what makes you a nobody." Xigbar said with a slight chuckle. But Dexla seemed to look sad at this.

"But...if I don't have a heart then why do I have…" She began and touched her hand to her chest.

"Are you okay? What do you have?..."Xigbar said stepping forward a little uneasy.

"It's nothing sir…I'm sorry."She said bowing deeply and not making eye contact.

Xigbar stared at her for a moment confused but shook his head and grinned.

"Hey whatever. Let's start with this training thing 'kay?"

Dexla smiled and nodded, hands folded and looking politely at him.

"Yes Sir!" She said.

"Hey hey now. You don't have to call me sir or anything. Just call my Xigbar," He laughed and then he blushed and looked to the side, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness, "Or you could call me Xiggy if you want."

"Okay…Xigbar,"Dexla replied beaming again.

Xigbar cleared his throat and then took out both his rifles. He motioned for Dexla to follow him and Dexla quickly pranced over to him gracefully.

"You don't have a weapon or anything?" he asked and Dexla shook her head.

"No I'm sorry. I don't know how to fight,"Dexla answered sheepishly.

"You don't have to keep apologizing,"Xigbar said with a laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry- I mean..Okay." Dexla said surprised that she was doing that subconsciously.

They started walking down a cleared path through some brush and vines. It looked like it was made recently.

"So…about your powers?"Xigbar began and Dexla sighed.

"Yes, Saix was trying to get me to try and use them but to be perfectly honest, I don't even know what they are myself. I think I might have used them before…but I don't know how I used them at all." Dexla said trying to remember.

"Can you tell me what you were doing when they were used?" Xigbar asked.

"I was being chased by someone…and I tripped. I grabbed the person's arm when they grabbed me and then they just fell limp onto the ground….I passed out after that." Dexla said.

"Hmm….cool." Xigbar said thinking to himself.

Dexla stared up at the treetops and sighed to herself.

"I wish I couldn't remember. I remember too much."she said sighing.

Xigbar seemed to look interested at this remark. He was about to say something when, out of nowhere, A sound like a gunsot, cracked through the air, loud and earsplitting. Dexla squeeled in alarm and Xigbar grabbed her, jumping up into a treetop and onto a branch hidden in the leaves.

"What was-"

"Shh..." Xigbar said holding her against his chest and placing his hand over her mouth. She was shaking a little and he tried to keep her calm. He peered down at the path below.

"Clayton, for the love of all things decent, could you please silence that awful gun of yours! You don't need to shoot at every moving thing in this jungle, honestly! If you keep this up, we'll never find the gorillas, scaring them away with constant shooting!" shouted a woman, with long brunette hair and in a yellow dress that looked like it was most likely from London. She had a British accent as well. Behind her followed a short old man with a big bushy mustache and balding head. He had a big blue bowtie around his neck and wore a yellow tinted short sleeved shirt and brown short pants. He was stammering and panting from climbing the huge hills to get up there.

"I'm deeply sorry Miss Jane, but I was hired to ensure your protection and to ensure your protection, I need to use this beauty to scare all the bad animals away. Now if you don't wish to be eaten by a jaguar, I suggest you allow me to do my job." Replied a man with slicked back hair and a pointy mustache that made him look like an evil man to be sure. He was garbed in an exploration light tan outfit and carried a rifle that was polished and well maintained.

"N-Now now Mr. Clayton. When I hired you, I hired you help with FINDING the Gorillas and I do believe this free ranged shooting is probably scaring them off, What if you hit a gorilla?,"Said the little old man, stammering slightly.

"Professor, please. I wouldn't dream of shooting at the gorillas. We're here for research after all, "Clayton mused but rolled his eyes when he turned back away from his two clients. He seemed to be scanning the area intently.

"What's he looking for?" Xigbar said to himself suspiciously, Dexla staring down at Clayton, still shaking slightly.

Clayton slowly looked up at the tree where they were sitting in and Xigbar glared down at him, not sure if he could see him or not. Clayton smirked and raised his gun. He shot at the branch and Xigbar pulled Dexla back and went through a dimensional hole to another branch of the tree, farther from view of Clayton.

"Mr. Clayton will you stop that please!" Jane shouted and Clayton grumbled something and rolled his eyes.

"Well…what ever it was, it got away,"Clayton said still staring up at the treetops suspiciously. Xigbar crouched on the branch, twitching his eye in anger and clenching his fist, wanting to bash Clayton's face in for just nearly taking out his other eye. Dexla moved Xigbar's hand from her mouth so she could breathe a little better.

Clayton and the group moved on, leaving Xigbar and Dexla up in the tree, still watching to make sure they wouldn't come back. After about 5 minutes, Xigbar leapt down, still holding Dexla, onto the ground below.

"Um Xigbar? You can put me down now," Dexla said blushing and giggling a little. Xigbar cleared his throat and placed her down next to him.

"Who was that man?"Dexla said after she brushed her hair out of her face and glanced at the path from which Clayton and the two London researchers left from.

"I don't really know. But if I ever see him again, I've got a bone to pick with him. He almost shot my other eye out, the bastard!" Xigbar said annoyed.

Dexla looked down at the ground below her and noticed tracks of some sort of animal but it didn't look like a gorilla's tracks. She touched them and they felt cold and strange.

"Xigbar, I don't think they're following what they think they're following…" Dexla said and Xigbar moved over next to her to see what she was looking at.

"You're right. Those are tracks from something very unfriendly." Xigbar replied and smirked a little.

"What do you think made these?" Dexla asked and Xigbar shrugged.

"I dunno. But it's not our problem. Come on, let's go back to the clearing-"Xigbar said and then saw Dexla walking toward where the three explorers went, following the tracks.

"Dexla!" Xigbar shouted and Dexla turned to him.

"I'm not leaving until I see those people are safe. I feel like something bad is going to happen," Dexla said and Xigbar was speechless for a moment.

"But Dexla-"Xigbar said but Dexla turned and began following the tracks again.

Xigbar jogged over and followed Dexla, unable to leave her here both because he liked her and because he didn't want Saix to gnaw his head off for failing the mission.

Dexla kept a quick pace and Xigbar had to jog a few times to keep up.

"Why do you care so much about these people? I mean, you don't even know them right?" Xigbar asked.

"I can't help but feel like I'd be responsible if they were hurt." Dexla answered and sighed. "It would feel like something in my chest was being crushed…"

"And why would you feel that?" Xigbar asked skeptically.

"Because I have a heart…"Dexla answered.

"Again with the heart thing? Dexla I don't think-"

"SHH!" Dexla hissed as she crouched down and peered through some bushes. She could see a clearing was and saw Clayton and the other two standing around resting and chatting. The woman, Jane, was sketching a butterfly she found and the older man was happily talking to himself as he walked around in inspecting everything.

"See Dexla? They're fine. Now can we please RTC now?" Xigbar said crouching down next to her.

Immediately after he said that, a creature started to form from the shadows on the ground, growing bigger and more solid. It was a Neoshadow and this one was one the biggest ones yet. It was silent and turned its creepy head towards the terrified people before it.

"Daddy what's that!" Jane screamed and the Old man ran over to him, frightened out of his mind.

"I've never seen an animal like that before!"The professor shouted, "Mr. Clayton do something!"

Clayton attempted to shoot at the creature but it was of little use. It grabbed the gun and threw it to the side.

Dexla couldn't wait any longer. She dashed out of the bushes and toward the Neoshadow. Xigbar took out his rifles and leapt from the brush, immediately trying to get a good aim at the beast's head.

"Dexla, don't get too close to it!"Xigbar shouted to her still aiming. Dexla ignored that warning and jumped at the Neoshadow, ready to do anything to weaken it at least. The Neoshadow took one big sharp claw and smacked her to the ground harshly.

"Dexla I said back off! You don't know how to fight yet!"Xigbar snapped.

Dexla got to her hands and knees and coughed a little. She winced a bit but she stood up and clenched her fist.

She ran forward again and the heartless turned to her again and used some dark magic like attack to whip at her. She reflexively put her hands out to block it, and as the whip slashed across her hands, her gloves were burned up, along with her sleeves. She shouted in pain as it burned her palms.

As she fell, she fell into the beast, touching its leg with her palm. Instantly, the Neoshadow relaxed and seemed to grow sluggish. It was paralyzed and Xigbar took this to his advantage, shooting a single shot through the heartless's head, killing it and releasing its heart. Dexla lay on the ground, injured and bleeding across the palms deeply. Xigbar ran over to her and lifted her up, a worried pale look across his face.

"Dexla, you ok? Can you move? How bad are you injured?" He said looking at her hands.

"Oh my," Jane said walking over slowly, a little alarmed at the sight of Xigbar.

"Oh Crap…" Xigbar mumbled realizing that he was in the middle of natives that weren't supposed to know he was here.

"Who are-"Clayton began but was interrupted by a strange collection of more shadows around them. Four more Neoshadows appeared and surrounded them, looking ready to battle. Xigbar grimaced and tried to grab his gun when suddenly, Dexla snapped open her eyes in surprise and gasped. Her eyes were glowing bright pink and rushing from her was a wave of forceful energy. It rushed over the neoshadows, killing them instantly. As they exploded into hearts and munny, Dexla came back to her senses and looked scared. Xigbar stared at the ground where one of the neoshadows exploded in amazement.

"Xigbar? What happened?" Dexla panted, frightened.

"Dexla, I think I know what your special power is, you're psychic…" Xigbar replied still gaping. Jane looked down at Dexla with a smile on her face.

"I must thank you for saving us," She said.

"Oh it was nothing…" Dexla said as she then passed out again from all the shock. Xigbar stood up and quickly disappeared through the dark corridor, back to the castle.

"Xigbar what the hell? I asked you to train her, not beat her until she bleeds!"Saix spat looking at Dexla's hands. He helped her over to the couch where Xigbar kicked Demyx off of and made room for her to lay down.

"Demyx! Go and tell Vexen to come immediately with medical supplies." Saix shouted and Demyx stood up from the floor and sprinted into the hall. Xaldin stood up from where he was sitting with Luxord and walked over, no emotion on his face but a scowl, to see what was going on. Luxord followed, looking worried and fidgeting with his cards in nervousness.

"So, what happened to your girlfriend there?"Xaldin said peering over at Dexla. She was wincing in pain as Saix was looking her cuts over.

"She's not my girlfriend, and we were fighting this HUGE neoshadow! And Dexla ran out and it used this whip thing and sliced her hands!" Xigbar said frantically, looking freaked out completely.

"You weren't seen by anyone were?"Saix asked and Xigbar looked away and rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

"Uh of course not. We weren't fighting the neoshadows in front of Natives with British accents or anything…what?" Xigbar stammered and then looked back at Xaldin, Luxord, and Saix who were all staring at him not entirely surprised by this.

"You were seen weren't you?" Xaldin said and Xigbar grinned sheepishly.

"Well maybe, I guess. Hehehehe….sorry."

"You didn't converse did you?" Saix said raising an eyebrow.

"Not entirely….I thinks. Well we uh sorta saved them and uh…yeah...ehehehehe." Xigbar said still sheepishly grinning. Xaldin sighed, Luxord looked like he was going to pass out and Saix twitched his eye in complete annoyance and tried to keep himself from throwing Xigbar out the 23rd story window, not that that would do anything given the fact that Xigbar can just pop right back inside.

Vexen came in, panting because he just sprinted up five floors with Demyx nagging him about being old and slow.

"I'm here, I'm here! Where's the damage?" Vexen said trying to calm his breathing. He walked over to peer down at Dexla, staring back up at him, eyes wincing every now and then. He pushed Xigbar out of the way and knelt down next to Dexla, taking out antibiotics and bandages.

"This doesn't look as bad as what Demyx was going on about," Vexen remarked as he picked up Dexla's hand and she gasped a little at the sting. He ignored her gasping and continued to clean her cuts.

"Saix…Can I talk to you for a moment?" Xigbar said motioning Saix to follow him to the other end of the room. Xaldin seemed to glance over at the two of them, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as Luxord and Demyx were eagerly trying to cheer Dexla up and take her mind off of pain of the spray and other cut cleaning products.

"When we were fighting, something really weird happened to the neoshadow…When Dexla touched it, it stopped completely, like it was in some weird spell or something. And that's not the weirdest thing. When a bunch of these other neoshadows popped up, she did this force push thing that just completely took them all out like they were nothing! It was so cool... Ahem, I mean it was interesting…"Xigbar informed Saix who looked interested by this new bit of knowledge. He glanced over at the couch at Dexla and noticed her ungloved hands.

"Was she wearing gloves during that battle?" Saix asked and Xigbar snapped into focus, remembering.

"Oh that's right! She touched the neoshadow's leg after her hands were cut. Her gloves were ripped off then and she touched the beast with her bare hands." Xigbar replied nodding.

"Well, we may have just figured out her ability then. Good work Xigbar. You'll be sure to get a good review on your file for this." Saix said as he smiled and walked toward the hallway, on his way to Xemnas to inform him of this.

Xigbar stood where he was turning toward the window and staring out at the large heart shaped moon thinking. Dexla seemed to have finished with being bandaged and Vexen stood up and looked over at Xigbar, a stern and annoyed look on his face.

"I suggest that you keep a closer eye on your partner during battle, lest you wish for her to be in a full body cast." He said and Xigbar glanced over at him, made a face that showed how much of a douche bag he thought Vexen was, and returned to staring out the window at the moon.

"What ever…just go back to your chemistry set in your pretend laboratory." Xigbar said with a wave of his hand and Vexen seemed to scowl at this and took his medicine supplies and stomped away down the hallway. Demyx was kneeling next to Dexla looking spazzy that she was injured, while Luxord was looking at his cards, trying to predict Dexla's future recovery. Xaldin just looked completely bored and groaned and moaned about how boring it was around the castle.

Dexla seemed to sleep for awhile. As everyone left to their rooms for the night, Dexla still slept peacefully. Not wanting to leave her sleeping on the couch, Xigbar picked her up carefully and carried her bridle style down the hall toward her assigned room. He unlocked it and set her down on her bed carefully, trying not to disturb her sleep. Her room was bare and the walls were clean. She had yet to style it or even get new furniture for it. She just had a bed and dresser with an empty picture frame on it. She continued to sleep peacefully, her hands bandaged and a slight smile on her face. Xigbar smiled warmly at the sleeping Dexla and then slowly he stood up from the bed and walked toward the doorway, peering back at her and closing the door behind him slowly and softly.

He laid down on his bed, shirt off and in his baggy sweat pants, staring out the window that peered out at Kingdom Hearts, the thing that would make him and the rest of his comrades whole. He thought about how great it was going to be, having pleasant memories and being able to love. He thought of how wonderful life would be if he and Dexla were together with hearts, in love.

That's when he realized that Dexla said something earlier…She said she had a _Heart_. She said she had a heart and she felt something hurt inside her before they fought the neoshadows. That if she didn't help those people her heart would hurt. And that's when something else hit him. If he didn't have a heart…then how could he feel like this for Dexla. How could he _love_ her?


	2. Chapter 2

She stood by the window, staring at the constant nighttime sky, touching her hands lightly on the windowsill. Dexla, hands still bandaged, sighed and glanced back at the room behind her, now decorated with a lavish bed and beautiful wardrobe and roses. Marluxia was the designer and he went a little…overboard. The room was beautiful but all the roses were causing Dexla to sneeze more than usual.

It had been about a week since her first mission, and her hands were still hurting. They were healing though, which was a good sign.

What happened during that battle she wasn't sure. What she could remember was a strange feeling of power coursing through her and then she blacked out. When she came to, she was on the couch, Xigbar looking over her.

"Dexla? You ready yet?" Xigbar asked from her door, holding his hand over his eyes just in case she was changing or something.

"Yes…I'm ready." She said quietly from her window. Xigbar removed his hand and stepped inside, staring at the millions of roses all over the place.

"Jesus…guess Marluxia wasn't kidding when he said he'd 'Lighten up' the place. I can't even see the floor anymore," Xigbar said kicking a pile of rose petals out of the way. Dexla sighed and nodded.

"Yes, and they're causing me to sneeze a lot too." Dexla said with a slight giggle and sniffling a little.

"Yeah...when you ask for decorative inspiration from Marluxia, well this is what ya get," Xigbar replied.

"He means well though," Dexla remarked and Xigbar chuckled.

He walked over to the window and peered out at what Dexla was looking at. The sky.

"You're hands feeling better?" he asked and Dexla looked down at them.

"Yes, just a little sore." Dexla replied. She touched Xigbar's hand lightly and he looked at her, turning red. She smiled at him as peaceful as always.

"Thank you Xigbar, for helping me. It means a lot to me," She said and he turned an even brighter shade of red, and smiled bashfully.

"Oh nah, it's nothing really-"

"It was to me…You could have just fled back to the castle, saved yourself. After all, It was my fault that you got tangled into that battle in the first place…but you didn't. You stayed, and you fought to help me and those people…I'm grateful." She said sincerely, staring down at Xigbar's gloved hands.

He didn't quite know what to say. Never had he been thanked for something like this. He placed his other hand on top of Dexla's and took them in his. She looked up at him, the feeling of blood rush to her head as she blushed bright pink.

"You're welcome…" He said quietly and she stared at his face that was so warm and kind looking to her. She moved in a little, still staring at him and he too moved in towards her, eyes connected and closing as they neared each other's lips. But before they could touch, Dexla shrieked and fell to her knees, holding onto the windowsill and grabbing the side of her head in pain. Xigbar, shocked by what was happening, crouched down next to her holding her shoulders.

"Dexla? What's wrong Dexla!" He shouted. She just winced and shook with pain and fear.

She was having a memory but this one was painful and traumatizing. She could see a large battle between two different armies, blood and fire everywhere. She saw someone familiar to her run into battle, red cloak ripped and wounds opened. She saw him charge in along with other armor claded soldiers. She looked down at her hands. They were wearing strange gloves and she was holding a sword connected to a chain over her shoulder. Then she looked up again and saw the red cloaked man get ambushed and beaten.

"AURON!" Dexla shouted as she came back to reality. Xigbar stared at her confused.

"Auron? Who's Auron?" He asked. Dexla blinked a few times, not exactly sure why she screamed that either.

"I-I don't know…" She answered scared. "That's never happened before."

Xigbar helped her to her bed so she could lie down. She looked confused. She had memories before but this one was so violent.

"What just happened?" Xigbar asked and Dexla sighed, glancing at the ceiling above her.

"I had a vision, a memory…" Dexla replied.

"Of what?"He asked.

"A battle I think…I saw people die…and there was this man in red that ran into battle and somehow I knew him. I screamed when I saw him injured..." Dexla answered. "Ever since I woke up in that clearing…the dark shadows around me, I've had memories of a time before this form. But I'm not IN these memories. I'm someone else. A completely different person."

She had a single tear drop from her left eye corner. Xigbar Still looked puzzled about these memories she was having . He unsure of how to handle such a problem, for, he never had a memory of his first life. All he knew was that it was because of something that happened when he was human that took away his eye and left the gnarled scars on his body.

"Xigbar? Where's Dexla? I have her assigned to you as your partner for the day…"Saix remarked checking his files.

"Yeah well, she said she's not feeling well, so I'm going solo today," Xigbar replied rubbing the back of his neck. Saix seemed to scowl a little to himself but handed the file to Xigbar anyway.

"Does she require medical attention? Shall I have Vexen check on her?" Saix asked and Xigbar snapped his gaze to Saix and shook his head frantically.

"N-NO! That's not needed!"Xigbar said waving his hands in decline. If anyone found out Dexla was having these memories and had a beating heart, Xemnas wouldn't think twice about disposing her and making a Dusk out of the poor girl. He had to keep this between himself and her, for her own protection.

"Why so upset? You aren't hiding something are you?" Saix said raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh gee, would you look at the time! I better get started on this mission huh?" Xigbar said looking at his wrist like he was looking at a watch and then he disappeared into at portal. Saix stared at the place where he disappeared looking annoyed.

"There is no time here…and he's not even wearing a watch." Saix growled. Xaldin stood at the side of a couch, drinking out of a glass bottle what seemed to be Saki. He looked at Saix and groaned a little.

"Why do you think Xiggy was acting all skittish?" Luxord asked as he was flipping cards over and checking the signs.

"I don't know…but knowing that dumb ass, it's probably something bad," Xaldin replied with a growl. He took another swig of his Saki and looked like he was in thought.

"You don't think there's something wrong with Dexla again do you? Oh what if something happened to that sweet delicate flower! Oh I can't bear the thought!" Luxord said shakily.

"And what if something did? She's obviously with Xigbar. They got a thing going on between them, though I don't see why she likes him. The guy's a total idiot! He never takes anything seriously and he's the most annoying person I know." Xaldin said complaining, when Demyx came running in and with his sitar, knocked over a vase in the corner and attempting to hide it by placing the floating moogle in front of it. "Okay…maybe only the second most annoying person I've ever met."

"You know, by the sound of how much you're complaining about their relationship, you almost sound as though you like Dexla too," Luxord said with a slight chuckle and a flick of his wrist as he summoned all his cards to his hand.

Xaldin blushed and looked infuriated.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" He roared and Luxord grinned wide at his anger.

"Oh come now, there's nothing wrong with having a little secret crush on someone. I don't blame you for thinking she's attractive. I mean she's a beautiful woman." Luxord said smiling.

"I don't like her!"Xaldin said again and Luxord shrugged and sighed.

"Fine fine. Say what you wish. The cards will tell me the truth anyway," Luxord replied standing up and walking toward the hallway back to his room. Xaldin stood where he was, holding his Saki bottle and gripping it almost to the point of breaking it.

"To be honest, I understand why you'd think Xigbar shouldn't be with Dexla. They shouldn't be in love. They are nobodys and they have no hearts to love with,"Saix said not looking at Xaldin and was staring at a file instead, "The fact that you don't like her means you are a perfect nobody and you'll reach your goal…that is unless you do have feelings for her…"

Saix peered over at Xaldin for a moment with a face that said he saw right through Xaldin's shell. Xaldin glared back at him as he walked away down the hall, looking over his files. Demyx glanced over at Xaldin from his couch and next to him sat Zexion, who had looked up from his book he was currently reading to stare at Xaldin as if studying him.

"What the hell are you staring at?"Xaldin snapped and Demyx jolted a little and went back to tuning his sitar.

"Don't let what Saix say freak you out too much," Axel remarked seeming to come out of nowhere.

"It doesn't freak me out! I don't like Dexla," Xaldin growled and Axel raised his hands and shook his head coolly.

"Hey hey now. I don't care if you do or not, but if you do, it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us." Axel said and Xaldin drank another gulp of Saki.

"If you keep drinking that stuff you won't even make it to Kingdom Hearts. You'll die from alcohol poisoning." Zexion remarked.

"Oh shut up! Like I really give a damn what you have to say!"Xaldin said all steamed. He turned and stomped away down the dark hallway.

"Man it's so much fun pissing him off!" Demyx said with an amused smile on his face.

"It's all fun and games until you get smothered by a pillow in your sleep, "Axel said slumping onto a couch to wait for Roxas and Xion to show up.

"Hey! I bet I could take him!"

"The odds of you winning in a fight against Xaldin are around 954,000/1. I highly doubt you could even push him a few centimeters let alone fight him in full combat," Zexion said with his nose in his book again.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you suck at both combat and at life"

Demyx growled something inaudible and Axel just chuckled to himself. The organization was like one big "Happy" family.

Roxas and Zion walked in looking a little upset. Axel glanced over at them with a face that read "What's wrong?"

Xigbar emerged from the cloud of shadows into what looked like a big cavern of cold moist air and strange green hued water dripping from jagged rocks. He looked around confused, not sure why he was dropped off here.

"This can't be right…" He muttered to himself as he checked the file again. "But the coordinates are right…but there's no way-"

A Heartless ran past him down a dark passageway like it was being chased by something. It was followed by around five other Heartless who were looking just as freaked out.

"HA! Guess they've heard about my awesome strength! HAHA!" Xigbar said mockingly pointing as they fled, thinking they were running from him.

"Hyah! And take this!"

Xigbar turned to the other voice and saw him, Hercules, bashing the faces of armored Heartless. He picked up a rock and chucked it on top of a fat heartless, crushing it flat. Xigbar stood gawking at the strength of the Greek hero.

"Dear god, this guy is ripped!" Xigbar said now feeling a little less manly in this guy's presence.

Hercules looked over in Xigbar's direction and Xigbar gulped nervously.

"H-hey there! How's it goin'?" Xigbar said with a slight laugh of nervousness.

"Who are you? Never seen you around before?" Hercules said all cheerful and bright. He seemed to be the only bright thing in this dark and depressing place.

"Uh Yeah I am just uh, passing through you know," Xigbar lied shrugging.

"Oh well you shouldn't be down here in the underworld then. The greatest sights are at the coliseum up on the surface world." Hercules replied, "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Uh…I'm looking for something I dropped down here…in the, I'm sorry did you say underworld? As in dead things everywhere, blood and ghosts and stuff?"

"Uh yeah. This is where Hades lives. I hope you find what you lost quickly, you know before Hades knows you're here. He's got a nasty temper when people trespass. Believe me." Said Hercules as he turned to leave up the staircase to the above world.

"Oh great….ghosts." Xigbar mumbled. He took out his rifles and glanced around him. It was spooky which is only to be expected in the land of the dead.

"Where to start, where to start…" Xigbar said thinking and glancing around the open cavern. It was dark and it was hard to tell what was where but he was sure that there was a passage way just to the right of him. Not sure what he'd find down the extremely creepy passageway that emitted a ghostly moaning.

"Oh I get it. Send me here as a joke huh? Thanks Saix, you're so clever…" Xigbar growled as he pulled on his hood and started down the passageway on high alert for any slight move of sound.

"Why couldn't I go to that twilight town or whatever?" He said to himself when a sudden sound drew his attention just ahead of him next to the stream of water like mist curling down the passages. A figure was crouched next to the water, seeming to be staring at something under the surface. It reached down and grabbed it, pulling out a glowing sphere like object and staring at it intently. The figure stood and removed its hood. The figure was that of a young girl, no older than 15, with long silver-white hair that was tied up in a ponytail and framing her face nicely. Her eyes were deep violet and her complexion. Her entire outfit was black and white to match her hair.

"Hmm that's another one then," She said to herself in thought.

Xigbar couldn't believe what he was seeing. Though this girl was young and clearly not Dexla, she looked just like her, younger version maybe at least. This could just be a weird coincidence and she could have no connecting to Dexla what so ever….

"Hey you!-" Xigbar said pointing at the girl. She squeaked and whirled around to stare at him in shock.

"Who are you?" He asked her, but she started to take a few steps backward, hiding the sphere in her pocket. "N-No wait don't-" too late, she started sprinting away at amazing speed. Xigbar, not wanting to lose this new little discovery, followed sprinting at full speed. The girl ran faster, bounding across walls and leaping over cracks and holes in the floors, Xigbar struggling to keep up. As she ran she looked back at her pursuer, and glared. She slipped her hands out of her long sleeves, holding sharp shuriken which she flung at him to try to slow him down. He dodged most except one, which cut off part of his ponytail. He halted for a moment and grabbed his hair to look at it, sulking and grimaced at it, and then started sprinting after her again.

"Hold on a sec! I just wanna talk, really!" He pleaded.

"Go away!" Shouted the girl. She ran through a doorway, into a green glow. It was the narrow bridge that led up to a throne room. Xigbar stopped as he just passed the opening and tried to catch his breath for a minute. He saw the girl, still running, heading towards the top of the bridge. She never faltered in her footing or slowed down. She had ninja like speed and reflexes.

"Hades! Hades!" She shouted as she sprinted into the throne room. Hades, the gloomy/evil king of the underworld, looked up at her from his battle tactics board, sighing.

"What is it now Doll face? Ya get spooked by a ghost or something?" asked Hades. The girl stopped and caught her breath.

"No! It's..." She looked back at the throne room entrance and stared at it skeptically. No one seemed to be following her now. "It's nothing. Sorry Lord Hades."

She bowed and sighed.

"You sure it was nothing?" He asked staring at her confused.

"yes. I think it was just my imagination." Said the girl.

"Hmm, alright. Don't go running off too far from the throne room. If you get lost, It's your problem, alright Doll Face?"

"Yes sir," She said nodding. He tussled her hair and she smiled.

"Now go on and have fun, okay?" He said and she nodded and sprinted out of the throne room again.

"Pain, Panic. I want you to follow her." Hades said to two little demon minions next to him.

"Sure thing boss, but why?" Pain asked and Hades glared at him.

"Why else you idiot! If that girl gets hurt, even the slightest bit, Maleficent will destroy everything! The underworld is at stake here! That girl is a link to that kingdom hearts thing and I'm in charge of keeping an eye on her."

"Why you though?"Panic asked, hiding behind Pain's back.

"Well, It was a random…thing. Oh just go already! Geez it's like I'm talking to a bunch a rocks!" Hades spat as he turned back around to his tactics board.

The two idiotic minions darted for the dark entrance and were out of sight in seconds.

The girl stopped at the bottom of the large chamber. She glanced down at a green watered puddle. Her reflection shimmered like a ghost and as she knelt down to it, she stared at her eyes staring back. She wondered if all reflections were unclear.

Xigbar peered out from behind a large boulder at the girl that escaped earlier. She seemed to be a rather defensive girl. He didn't want to startle her again. So he slowly crept out from behind the boulder, trying not to make a sound when she turned around and saw him. She gasped and pulled out a knife.

"Whoa whoa whoa there! Easy now. I just wanna talk, alright?" Xigbar said holding up his hands defensively.

"Who are you and why do you keep following me!" The girl said angrily.

"My name is Xigbar. I'm just a…passer by. What's your name?" Xigbar answered.

The girl was quiet for a moment, hesitant to tell anything. She stared at the newcomer and then stood up straight.

"My name is Luna…" She answered shakily. Xigbar nodded to this and Luna stared at him skeptically.

"You're not from around the underworld are you?" She asked and Xigbar shook his head."So you're not dead…are you?"

"Not that I know…But you can't be-"

"I have no memory of past events…For all I know I could have…" Luna answered quickly.

"You've…lost your memory?" Xigbar said almost apologetically.

Luna looked away and didn't answer.

"Do you want to go somewhere else to talk?" Xigbar asked sensing the girl's discomfort. She glanced at the dark tunnel that led to the underworld center and nodded.

"So, if you're not a spirit, what are you then?" Luna asked Xigbar as they walked together down a passage way.

"I'm nobody."

"That's silly. Everyone's a somebody. That's what makes you you." Luna said with a slight smile but Xigbar's face was straight and cold.

"Oh….I guess you're serious. How can you not be anybody?" Luna asked.

"Let's change the subject. Like…how come you hang around that Hades guy? You seem too cute and nice to be an evil apprentice." Xigbar asked.

Luna sighed and kicked at a stone with her leather worn out boot.

"He found me and took me in. I was on the bank of the river styx and he saved me…but…he said I have something missing…and that if I stay around him here in the underworld…he may be able to find my missing pieces." Luna answered. Xigbar seemed confused.

"How can you have pieces missing?"

Luna put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes.

"My heart. It's been broken…my memories have been taken and shattered."

"But Why?"

"I don't know."

Xigbar and Luna reached the center of the underworld corridors which was just a big cavern with a big green water fountain in the center. Luna trotted over to it and sat down on the edge, staring at the reflections. Xigbar stood across from her, studying her. Still not sure how this girl looked so much like Dexla.

"Luna, does the name Auron mean anything to you?" Xigbar asked and Luna seemed to look puzzled.

"Auron?...it sounds familiar….but I'm not sure who that is. Why? He a friend of yours?" She answered.

"No…just a friend of a friend." He said.

Luna tossed a pebble into the green water and glanced at Xigbar again.

"Hey you never answered my question. How can anybody not be somebody? If you're nobody, how?" Luna asked and Xigbar sighed. He didn't wish to give away too much. Saix would surely tear him a new one if he did.

"A nobody…is a being that doesn't have, um, a heart. And this being…doesn't have any emotions, or memories of their real lives. They're constantly wondering who they are…" Xigbar said shrugging.

"Did you get that scar in your real life?" Luna asked innocently. Xigbar touched his face and thought hard.

" Yes but I don't remember who or how. I can't remember anything…" He said sadly.

"Well I guess we have more in common than you thought huh?" Luna answered with an innocent grin.

"Stop stepping on my foot!" Snapped panic as he and pain hid on the wall as stone gargoyles.

"Who is that guy?" Pain muttered.

"I-I don't know. Luna just seems to be talking to him. You think he's dead?" Panic asked.

"Don't think so. If he was, he'd be a wanderer. We don't have any solid souls around here." Pain answered.

"What should we do? Hades told us to make sure Luna doesn't get hurt! What if this guy's one of those crazy heartless guys?" Panic said stuttering.

"You're right. We better go and report this to Hades immediately." Pain said and Panic nodded his head jittering with panic.

Dexla awoke in a cold sweat. She looked over to her side and saw that Xigbar was no longer there. She stood up and looked at the clock on her table. She had been out for hours.

"Oh…I must have missed the mission already. Xigbar must be so disappointed." She said to herself with a sad sigh.

She walked over to the mirror and brushed some hair out of her face. She stared into the reflection in the glass. She felt terrible for her little episode. Xigbar probably thought she was the weirdest person ever, a freak. She closed her eyes and sighed in embarrassment.

In the common room, she walked in to see Axel, Roxas, and Xion, sitting together talking.

"Hey Dex! Come on over!" Roxas said waving. Dexla waved back but looked nervous again. She walked over and sat down slowly, next to Xion who just beamed up at her kindly.

"We heard that you got sick. You feeling better?" Xion asked and Dexla nodded. It was probably a good idea not to say anything about the memories.

"Bummer you missed your little date with Xiggy," Axel said teasingly.

"We're not dating!"Dexla said blushing.

"Axel leave the poor girl alone!" Xion said and Axel just chuckled.

"You know, we could probably go for some ice-cream." Roxas said.

"Yeah, it's not like we're really busy around here." Xion added.

"Really guys? We just had ice cream today already," Axel said.

"Yeah but Not with Dexla! Come on, I'll buy it this time," Roxas pleaded.

"Hmm, well, what do you think Dex?" Axel asked and Dexla looked confused.

"Ice cream?" She said slowly.

"Oh it's really good. You'll like, I promise." Xion said. Dexla thought about Xigbar and the fact that he was alone on this mission. She didn't want to him to come home to greet her and she wasn't there.

"We'll be back before old Xiggy gets back. Don't worry." Axel said, knowing what she was thinking.  
"Well, okay…I'll go with you for this…. "Ice Cream"" Dexla said nodding.

They all sat on the top of the twilight town station. Roxas passed out the ice cream. Dexla looked it over interested.

"Eat it before it melts. It's good," Axel said. Dexla took a bit and she smiled and felt how cold it was against her teeth. It was sweet yet salty.

"This is ice cream?" She said happily.

"Yep. It's sea salt ice cream," Xion commented, as she took a bite of hers.

" You like it?" Roxas asked.

"I lOVE it!" Dexla said and the others laughed.

"Well, you could come and hangout here with us if you want. Every day after missions. You're welcome if you're interested," Axel said and Dexla beamed bright.

"Really? I can?" Dexla said and the others all agreed.

Dexla looked back at the sunset that reflected off the waters in the distance. She thought of maybe bringing Xigbar here when he got back. It was beautiful here. And somehow this seemed familiar, like she had been here before, or at least somewhere like this. She sighed calmly and had warm look in her expression. This is how she always wanted to feel, happy, free, and without any worry for the future…or the past.


End file.
